


All She Ever Wanted

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: When a dead Marine is linked to a house is Maryland, Gibbs and Sloane make an unhappy discovery about the 14 year old foster child who lives there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	All She Ever Wanted

Prompt number: 10. All I ever wanted

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: Teen

Warnings/Tags: Mentions of Death

The drug paraphernalia scattered next to the empty crib made Gibbs shudder internally. The dead Marine in autopsy was somehow linked to this nondescript house in Maryland and the more they saw, the more sordid it became. Ducky had said the Marine died of a heroin overdose but a lack of track marks or any physiological signs of drug use meant it looked like this had been their one and only foray into the use of intravenous drugs. Indeed, they passed a drugs test only 4 weeks earlier. He ordered Bishop and Torres to bag and tag the evidence before going outside to take a look at the neighbourhood.

The house had been empty when they’d arrived and the homeowners seemed to be long gone along with their foster children. His phone rang, it was McGee.

‘Boss, all the foster kids are in school apart from Maisy, who is a 14 year old girl who quite often doesn’t attend and has been reported missing to local police.’

‘Ok McGee, send over her photo so we can keep a look out,’ he replied.

A moment later his phone pinged and the photo of an unhappy looking girl with her brown hair and green eyes appeared on his screen. He looked up, aware of someone walking up the sidewalk. He watched as the girl from the photo ground to a halt on seeing all the cars outside the house. To compound things, a police car lit up behind her. With a terrified look on her face, she ran diagonally across the road and Gibbs tried to intercept her.

‘Maisy wait, you’re not in any trouble,’ he shouted across to her, moving closer and closer. The police car accelerated past her. As Gibbs managed to get to her she started lashing out and was able to land a punch to Gibbs’ mouth, splitting his lip. He managed to get his arms around her as she attempted to hit and kick him. One of the local LEOs drew their gun and pointed it towards the girl. Her legs immediately buckled, meaning Gibbs had to lower her to the ground as she screamed hysterically.

‘Put the weapon away,’ he yelled at the police officer, letting go of the girl who had now curled herself into the tightest ball. Her sobbing nearly broke his heart.

‘Maisy, my name is Special Agent Gibbs. You are not in any trouble, we just need to ask you some questions,’ he held a hanky to his busted lip.

The girl remained on the floor, clearly terrified. By now Torres and Bishop were with him and wondering how the timid looking child on the floor had managed to swing a punch at Gibbs. They obviously knew better than to say anything though. Ellie got down to her level and tried to reassure her, putting a hand on her shoulder but she flinched instantly, making Ellie retract her hand.

Having managed to stem the bleeding from his lip, Gibbs mused as to what this poor girl must have been through in her life to make her so terrified. Once he’d been to ball out the LEO who had drawn a gun at her (and by default, at him) He crouched down to the floor. Her watery green eyes were looking at him.

‘Are you ready to get up?’ his voice was gentle. His battered lips smiled at her.

She nodded. He offered his hand which she took and slowly got up. He explained where they were going to take her and reiterated that she was not in any trouble. Ellie led her to the car and she got in without any resistance.

Back at the office, Gibbs went to find Jack, sensing that he’d need her to help him question Maisy. Jack grimaced when she saw his now bruised and swollen lip.

‘A 14-year-old did that? Not good for your reputation Gunny,’ she teased.

Gibbs gave her a look before relayed the story to her, how she’d just crumpled when the gun was pointed at her.

‘Do we have her file from children services? Might help with questioning.’

‘Torres is requesting it now as well as an advocate. Bishop is getting her some food because it doesn’t look like she’s eaten in a while.

Once Sloane had read her file she sighed loudly and put it down on the desk. Gibbs walked in.

‘Useful?’ he asked, motioning towards the file.

‘I can see why she reacted like she did at the scene. Poor girl has a history of physical and sexual abuse from her dad, who was a cop.’

‘Gibbs took a sharp intake of breath, his face uncomfortable with what her had just learned.

In the conference room, Jack led the questioning. Maisy kept looking at Gibbs, a worried look on her face.

‘Is everything ok Maisy. Would you prefer Agent Gibbs left?’ Jack asked.

She shook her head.

‘I’m sorry,’ she spoke nervously, her finger pointing towards Gibbs mouth.

He smiled at her. ‘It’s ok. I know you were scared.’

Jack carried out the interview and Maisy was forthcoming with information, telling Jack about the drug dealer foster parent. She didn’t recognise the Marine but she was able to provide information that was useful to their inquiry.

Gibbs knew the information she’d given them put her at risk and he put in an application for protective custody. When it was granted, Jack agreed to stay with Maisy at Gibbs’ house. It was a sad inditement on her life as a foster child that she didn’t even question it, she just appeared resigned to going where she had to. Gibbs drove her home while Jack went to the shops to get Maisy some clothes and toiletries as well as picking up takeaway on the way home. Once Jack arrived, Gibbs got the plates out and dished up the food. They sat at the table together to eat. Jack what chatting away about nothing important. Gibbs was giving her his patented ‘what-are-you-talking-about’ look. Maisy twiddled her fork around in her food. Gibbs noted how the unhappy girl from before was smiling. She caught him looking at her, smiling every bit as much as she was.

‘Hey you look happy. Or are you just amused at us two?’ Jack commented.

‘I don’t usually get this this sort of normality when I get to a foster home. Usually it’s bad because my last placement couldn’t handle me or something like that. But this, just sat here eating noodles and listening to you two, it’s good and that’s all I really wanted.’

Gibbs and Sloane looked at each other, almost telepathically telling each other to look up how to register as a foster carer in the morning.


End file.
